


Я всегда буду рядом

by Manuelle_Atataki



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuelle_Atataki/pseuds/Manuelle_Atataki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://s42.radikal.ru/i097/1007/40/34701d574b1f.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я всегда буду рядом

\- Смотри, это я сплел для тебя, - невинно улыбается Мукуро и протягивает Ланчии венок из ярко-голубых незабудок. - Ты ведь никогда не оставишь меня? - осторожно касаясь его лба, убирая волосы, пряча непослушные пряди под цветы.  
Ланчия прикрывает глаза и пытается держать себя в руках. Надгробная плита с именем его босса, огромное поле полузасохших цветов. Колкие стебли царапают кожу. Кажется, он хотел прополоть их, вырвать сорняки с корнем, посадить новые, свежие цветы.  
Ладони Мукуро холодные, будто мальчик замерз. И Ланчия, зачарованный взглядом разноцветных глаз, позволяет надеть на себя венок. Листья сухие, почему-то пахнет полынью и хочется закричать. Больно. Где-то глубоко внутри, под всем этим спокойствием ужасно больно.  
Ланчия вдруг вспоминает огромный холл и горы трупов, кровь, капающую с люстры, с лестницы, заливающую пол и уже подкрадывающуюся к нему. Он только и успевает, что закрыть мальчишке глаза, пряча от него весь этот ужас.  
\- Как я могу тебя оставить? - немного хмуро произносит Ланчия. Неосознанно тянется и треплет Мукуро волосы на затылке. Так, что те снова встают торчком, будто наэлектризованные.  
\- Все оставляют, - равнодушно бросает Рокудо, прикрывая ладошкой правый глаз. - А тебе идет голубой цвет. Даже больше, чем красный, - и улыбается дьявольски, совсем не по-детски.  
Иногда Ланчии кажется, что появление в их семье маленького иллюзиониста перевернуло все с ног на голову и принесло бесчисленные несчастья. Но потом что-то щелкает в голове, и Рокудо Мукуро вновь кажется настоящим ангелом.  
\- Я всегда буду рядом, - Ланчия не уверен, кто из них это и кому пообещал.


End file.
